Somewhere Only We Know
by galaxyeyed
Summary: What is probably going to be a series of oneshots about Kurt and Blaine growing up together. AU to the max, since I'm not going to let Kurt's mom die. This is going to stay fluffy, maybe sad parts, but no real angst. Yay for little Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

They first met on the playground, both waiting in line for their turn on the swingset.

"Mommy!" The only four year old boy Blaine had ever seen with side bangs tugged on his mother's skirt. "Our turn! It's our turn Mommy!" Kurt grabbed an elegant flower on the pattern of his mother's skirt, and attempted to haul her over to the empty seat dangling by two not vey sturdy looking chains. Elizabeth picked the small soft hand off her clothes and scooped her son into her arms.

"Kurt sweetie, we should let them go first." She stuck a long finger out towards Blaine and Gianna Anderson. Kurt frowned, his round cheeks puffing out farther as he huffed.

"No Mommy, we were here _first_. We waited for _hours_." When in reality it had been about seven minutes. But little Kurt had a point, the Andersons had showed up only a couple of minutes ago. His mother epitomized courtesy though.

"Kurt, we need to be polite. Go on ahead." Elizabeth nodded at the dark haired young woman, her own chestnut waves bobbing with the movement. Blaine grasped his mothers hand, looking up at her to see if she was going to help him get on.

"How about…" Blaine's mom began, picking up her own son. "We take turns?" Kurt's face remained the same, because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _did not share_. Gianna noticed this, and continued. "Since Kurt is being a good sport, how about we let him go first huh Blaine?" Blaine smiled and nodded, throwing his arms around his mother's neck and cuddling up to her, sending the most perfect smile even bestowed upon a toddler at Kurt. Kurt all of a sudden stopped seeing it as getting his turn, and instead felt guilty, taking away Blaine's. His pout turned smile, inverted, becoming a look of remorse.

"What's wrong?" Blaine frowned at Kurt's sad look. "You don't wanna swing?" Kurt shook his head, curling up into his mother's chest, facing away from Blaine, his four year old vocabulary not large enough for him to convey his feelings. Elizabeth grew confused, looking down at her small child who had had a sudden change of decision. She smoothed his shiny brown hair to comfort him, telling the Anderson's that it was okay for them to go first. Gianna set Blaine down gently on the swing.

"Remember to hold on Blainey-Boo." Gianna gently wrapped her hands around her sons little fists on the chain, squeezing lightly to remind him not to let go. She walked around the swing set, placing her hands on his small back, pushing softly, increasing the speed gradually, until the boy was squealing in delight, soaring above his mother, and above Kurt and Kurt's mother. When he was as high as he could go, screaming high at the peak of his upswing, he swung back, right into his mothers arms, and his turn was all too soon over.

"Mommy! That was so fun!" Blaine jumped up and down and hugged his mother. "Thank you for pushing me!" Gianna laughed, her sons joy bringing a smile to her face.

"You're welcome Blainey-Boo. But maybe you should introduce yourself to Kurt and thank him instead. Blaine rushed over to Elizabeth and she placed down Kurt next to the curly haired boy.

"Hi!" Blaine said cheerfully and a little too loudly. "I'm Blaine!" He extended chubby arm on the end of which was a doughy hand. Kurt just looked at it for a moment, his hands behind his back. He was suddenly overcome with shyness.

"Kurt, say hi." His mother urged. Kurt put his hand tentatively in Blaine's.

"Hi. I-I'm, Kurt." The two mothers laughed when Blaine eagerly pumped their hands up and down.

"Nice to meet ya Kurt! Thanks for letting me swing! It's your turn now." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, where it rejoined the other behind his back.

"I don't wanna swing anymore." Kurt said bluntly. Blaine shrugged and cocked his head.

"Monkey bars?" Kurt shook his head.

"They make owies on my hands." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Not if you get good. I'll teach you!" Blaine ran and Kurt trailed behind. As the little boys sped off, the two mothers watched them for a moment, smiling with maternal pride at their darling interaction, before speaking to each other.

…

The mother had had a good long conversation, the most important detail that Gianna had just moved into the house down the block two weeks ago. They were laughing and completely absorbed in what they were talking about when they hear a loud sobbing. Kurt was sitting on the ground, his knee clutched up to his chest, his other hand being held by Blaine who knelt by him, looking worriedly over at his and Kurt's mothers. The two women hurried over to their sons.

"I told you! I told you I'd fall and get hurt Blaine!" Kurt screamed, tears flowing down his face. His mother scooped her crying baby into her arms, kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sorry it hurts, but we're going to go right home and get you all better okay?" Elizabeth should have know better than to try to calm down a toddler in pain.

"I told him! I told him Mommy! I told him I'd fall! I got a big big owie!" Blaine eyes were wet as he looked apologetically at Kurt.

"I'm sorry you got an owie Kurt. Before you fell down you were doing really good." Kurt sniffled and wiped his eye with his sleeve.

"Really?" Gianna and Elizabeth melted as they watched their boys.

"Yeah really." Kurt giggled a little as he and his mom said goodbye, promising to meet up again tomorrow.

"Maybe I can try monkey bars again tomorrow Blaine." Kurt said.

"Okay! Then you'll do even better. I promise that I wont let you fall Kurt." Kurt gave Blaine a funny look.

"How?" Blaine smiled.

"Next time I'll catch you."

…

Nawwwwwwwww. Little Kurt and Blaine make me into puddles. So, what do you think? If people like this, I'll continue. Since my other Klain fic took a turn for the angsty, and I'm craving some baby Klaine, this is my outlet. What should I do with this? I'm thinking short random oneshots of the two of them growing up, with no particular timeline. I can update it often that way, it'll be fluffy and sweet and cavity inducing. Yay! Please review with your opinions and ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, you can be Ken. I'll be Barbie." Kurt took out his plastic toy drawer and rummaged a bit before handed Blaine the male doll with a flourish, keeping the busty blonde for himself. He sat down on the floor and patted the ground, Blaine plopping on his behind beside Kurt.

"Why do you have dolls Kurt?" Kurt gave Blaine a look.

"You don't?" Blaine shook his head.

"My baby sister does. She's one and one half." Kurt frowned.

"I'm not a baby. I'm four years old." The indignant child held up a hand at Blaine, fingers splayed with the thumb tucked in. "See. I'm this many. Not a baby." Blaine smiled and put his hand around Kurt's, covering the majority of the little fist.

"Your hands are little like my baby sister. But she drools on her hand. You don't drool on your hand Kurt. You hands are clean." Kurt snatched his hand out of Blaine's.

"Don't hold hands with me. Only my mommy and daddy hold hands with me. I'm not a baby." Kurt huffed and turned his nose in the air. Blaine poked Kurt cheek.

"People hold hands when they get married." Blaine said matter of factly.

"But we're not married." Kurt was confused.

"We should get married then! Then I can hold your hand whenever I want right?" Blaine was bouncing up and down, his energy as all over the place as his hair.

"We can't get married Blaine." But his four year voice made it sound like "maiwweed."

"Why not? My brother is seven years old and he's married to our neighbor. He's ten." Kurt's palm flipped up to the ceiling as he explained.

"You're brother is a big kid. We're to little to get married. But we can pretend to be Barbie and Ken and make them married." Blaine sighed, dolls were not his idea of a good time, but he liked Kurt happy a lot better than when he was fussy or crying.

"Okay. How do you play?" Kurt's face brightened.

"With my mommy they go on adventures and sometimes have tea parties. But when I'm by myself I make Ken a prince, and Barbie is a princess. Then he saves her from the monster, and they fall in love, and they get married." Kurt looked around the room, making sure that no one was going to come in, covering his mouth and giggling as he told Blaine a secret of his that no one else knew.

"Sometimes, when they get married," Kurt lowered his voice. "I make them kiss." Blaine grew wide eyed in astonishment.

"Do I have to kiss you when we get married?" Kurt nodded.

"Yes, but only the dolls, because you are Ken and I am Barbie." Blaine pouted.

"But I want to be Blaine and marry Kurt." Kurt held up his finger and wagged it at Blaine.

"No, no, no. You have to take me on a date first." Blaine's even then bushy eyebrows drew together.

"What's that?" Kurt frowned in thought for a moment before shrugging.

"My mommy said she dated my Daddy for years before they got married. So date comes before marry." Blaine nodded. "I know, playing Barbie can be our date, and then we can be married okay?" Blaine clapped.

"Yay! Okay!"

…

Blaine was actually getting into the game of dolls they were playing, especially loving the way Kurt would laugh whenever he would try to squeeze a girly high heel onto Ken's foot, or stuff him into a dress. Finally Kurt dressed both dolls, and placed Blaine's back in his hand.

The two of them acted out several fairy tale stories they knew, and a few that they made up, including the last one, where Ken and Barbie had a date of playing in the park before getting married under a tree.

"Okay Blaine, you have to make Ken say the same thing I make Barbie say okay? Then they will be married." Blaine nodded, making sure to listen carefully so he would know how to marry Kurt as well.

"I promise to love you forever and ever." Kurt said in his effeminate little boy voice.

"I promise to love you forever and ever." Blaine repeated. Blaine and Kurt tilted the dolls forward, knocking their foreheads together.

"Mwah!" Kurt exclaimed. "Now they kissed, and they are married." Blaine grinned.

"Now me and you can get married like Barbie and Ken." Kurt was in the middle of nodding when his face grew confused.

"Who will be Barbie?" Blaine frowned.

"No more Barbie. Now it's Kurt and Blaine." Kurt shook his head.

"Who will be the lady?" Blaine's face blanked.

"I don't know. We're boys."

"There has to be a man and a lady to be married. I've never seen two mans be married." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You can be the lady Kurt. You were Barbie so you can be the lady." Kurt shook his head and giggled.

"I can't be the lady silly."

"Why not?" Kurt leaned in to Blaine, talking softly as he could.

"I can't… because I don't have _boobies_." The word sent both boys into fits of laughter, their short arms wrapping around their stubby torsos. Their little faces grew red, and they giggled long and hard. After they had calmed down, Blaine spoke.

"Ladies don't need to have boobies. I have an aunt and she doesn't have boobies. And, I have a fat uncle and he has boobies. Big ones." Kurt giggled at the thought.

"O_kay_. I'll be the lady. But you have to repeat what I say, and keep your promise forever." Blaine nodded, but had a question.

"Kurt, how long is forever?" The brunette thought for a moment before answering.

"Ten years." Blaine's eyes widened but he nodded.

"I promise."

"I'll start. "I promise to love you forever and ever to the moon and the stars and back." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his like they did in the movies.

"Okay. I promise to love you forever to the moon and the stars and to Canada and the sky and the ground and the giraffes and the elephants and the birds and the butterflies and to the North Pole and to Hawaii. And back." Blaine and Kurt once again erupted into giggles.

"Who says that?" Blaine gasped and took a deep breath before speaking.

"My brother says that when I'm sad. And it makes me happy because when someone loves you it makes you happy."

"It makes me happy when you say that Blaine." Kurt said shyly.

"Then now we kiss." Kurt nodded, and leaned forward, pressing his mouth gently to Blaine's cheek, smiling when the pudgy flesh gave to the light pressure of his mouth. He sat back again, beaming as Blaine did the same to his cheek. Blaine grabbed his hand, grinning widely.

"Haha, we're married now, I can hold your hand whenever I want!" The four year old spoke too soon because from upstairs his mother's voice rang out.

"Blaine! Time to go home!" Kurt and Blaine stared sadly at each other, their playdate over. The newlyweds hugged good bye, and Blaine bounded up the stairs, not noticing the funny looks and then smiles the mother gave him as he exclaimed.

"Mommy! Lizzie!" (his name for Kurt's mom) "Kurt and I got married!"

…

Aw! I want to keep them this age forever! But I can't do that. Next chapter is going to be Blaine's fifth birthday, prepare to meet his family and some kindergarten New Directions! Please review!


End file.
